


Love Remains The Same

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Married Couple, Pining, Separations, Suicide Attempt, The Walk Era, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Kate is a bitch and she knows that Natalie is in love with Zac and she hates her for it. Zac used to be a nice guy but being with Kate turned him into an asshole, causing his family to push him away. Could Natalie be the one who brings the old Zac back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I did with a friend back in 2008 so it's really shitty and cringeworthy. My newer stuff is way better.

Zac got home from the studio, slamming the door as he came inside. His day had pretty much been nothing but fighting with Taylor and Isaac about a new song they had come up with.

 

Jumping when she heard the door slam Kate looked up from the couch and over at Zac, "What's up with you?" she asked knowing he was mad. If he wasn't mad he wouldn't have slammed the door.

 

"Nothing I'm ecstatic" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Had another shitty day at the studio, according to Taylor and Isaac I can never do anything right" he said plopping down on the couch.

 

"Well they are wrong," she said as she frowned and looked at him. She hated the way Zac was treated by his brothers. "Maybe you should tell them off one day," she said as she laughed. "I saw Natalie today," she said rolling her eyes. Natalie liked Zac and she hated that fact.

 

"Try telling them that" he said then laughed "It wouldn't do any good, they'd still treat me like shit" he said. "You did?" He asked looking at her.

 

"You don't know if they would or not," she said as she rolled her eyes again when he asked if she did. "Yeah I did and she aked about you again as always."

 

"Well I'm almost positive they would" he said then smirked, raising his eyebrow "She did huh?"

 

"Well you could be wrong," she said as she saw him smirk and she crossed her arms, "Yeah she did. I think it is rather pathetic she asks about you," she said sounding angry. "I mean she knows your married to me. She also knows she could never compare to me. She just needs to give up."

 

Zac laughed some, putting his arm around her "Calm down Katie, no need to get all defensive" he told her.

 

"I can't help it," she said as she leaned into his arm. "It just makes me mad that she likes you."

 

"I know, but you have me and she doesn't" he said kissing her cheek.

 

"But I'm afraid she might get you," she said as she bit her lip when Zac kissed her cheek. Kate knew she was stupid for being afraid of that but she was. She was afraid Zac would leave her for Natalie..who basically had nothing.

 

"She won't baby, I'm yours" he told her. He knew she was always worried about Natalie taking him away, but that wasn't going to happen.

 

Kate smiled, "I'm glad," she said as she yawned and looked at the clock. "I'm gonna take a nap," she said as smiled. She had woken up early and was exhausted. "When I wake up we can go to a fancy restuarant and eat if you want."

 

Zac nodded and smiled "Ok, that sounds good to me baby."

 

Kate smiled more and headed upstairs. Once upstairs she went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off.

 

Zac watched Kate go upstairs and he decided to go to the lake for a while. He got up and grabbed his keys, heading out to his car and driving to the lake. He pulled up and cut the car off, getting out. He walked down to the edge of the bank and sat on the ground, looking out over the water.

 

Natalie drove to the lake and bit her lip as she parked. Getting out of her car she didn't notice the other car and walked down to the edge of the bank. Spotting Zac she bit her lip harder and decided to go sit beside him. She liked him even if he was an asshole. "Hey stranger," she said sitting beside him.

 

Zac looked over and saw Natalie sitting beside him "You stalking me now too?" He asked smirking.

 

"Stalking you?" she asked as she laughed. "Now why would I do that?" she said pretending to be innocent as she saw his smirk.

 

"Because you're like in love with me or something" he laughed. "Kate said you asked about me again today."

 

Natalie blushed and bit her lip, "Yeah I did do that," she nodded. "And maybe I am in love with," she said as she laughed. "Or maybe I am not."

 

Zac raised his eyebrow "I'd say you are then" he shrugged then looked back out at the lake. "What are you doing here anyway if you're not stalking me?"

 

"Fine you caught me. I am in love with you," she confessed as she watched him look out at the lake. "Just came to think," she said as she shrugged. "And it is fucking hot as well and I needed out of my house."

 

"Knew it" he smirked then nodded "This is a good place for thinking" he said and laughed "Yeah it is pretty hot today, but then again it always here in the summer."

 

She watched him smirk and she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I like coming here to think and if I had known it would be hot here during the summer I wouldn't have moved here."

 

"Well you get use to the heat" he shrugged "After a while anyway" he said leaning back on his hands some.

 

"I hope so," she said as she wached him lean back on his hands. "I wonder if the water is cold," she said pondering if she should strip down to her underwear and find out.

 

"Yeah probably" he said then looked over at her, raising his eyebrow. "Why?"

 

"Cause I might strip down to my underwear and go for a swim," she said as she looked at the water.

 

"Then go for it, but if you're trying to seduce me it won't work" he told her as he smirked.

 

"Maybe it will," she said as she winked and stood up. "But I'm not trying to seduce you," she said as she took her shirt off and threw it down. Slowly she reached down and undid her jeans sliding them off. Standing in front of him in her underwear she smirked and then walked into the water. She was surprised at how good it felt.

 

"Uh huh, sure you're not" he said watching as she stripped off her clothes and headed down to the water. "Is it cold?"

 

"No actually it feels nice," she said as she looked at him. "Maybe you should come see for yourself."

 

"Maybe I will" he smirked and stood up, pulling off his shirt then unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. He walked over and got into the water. "It does feel nice."

 

"Told ya," she smirked as she watched him and swam farther out. She was glad it was helping her cool off.

 

Zac watched her then started swimming around. It really did feel good in this heat.

 

She watched him and bit her lip, "You know I think your wife hates me," she said laughing as she swam closer to him.

 

Zac laughed "Yeah I think so too" he said watching as she swam closer.

 

"I don't want her hating me," she said as she stopped swimming when she was inches from him. "But I can't help how I feel."

 

"Well I don't think shes going to stop hating you anytime soon" he said then smirked as she was inches from him. "I thought you were going to try to seduce me."

 

"I lied," she said as she laughed and looked in his eyes. She had never fallen for a married man before and she was new to all these feelings inside her.

 

"Well like it said, it'll never work" he laughed, looking back into her eyes.

 

"Like I said...it might," she said as she kept eye contact with him.

 

Zac shook his head "It won't."

 

"What makes you so sure?" she asked as he shook his head.

 

"Because you have nothing I want" he told her.

 

"And your wife does," she said as she laughed trying to cover up the hurt. "She's a fucking clone of me almost," she replied as she swam away from him and got out of the water.

 

Zac bit his lip, actually feeling kind of bad for hurting her. "Natalie wait.. I'm sorry" he said following her out of the water.

 

She sighed as she turned to face him, "Just save it okay. You made it pretty clear you don't want me," she said as she felt tears sting at her eyes. It had hurt when Zac said that. "Now I know why you and Kate make a wonderful couple. Your an asshole and she is a bitch," she said as she grabbed her shirt and slipped it on. All through highschool Kate had been a bitch to Natalie even if they were friends they weren't as close as people thought.

 

Zac sighed "I didn't mean to hurt you, really. I just... I don't know. I shouldn't have said that" he said, ignoring what she said about him and Kate.

 

"You're just an asshole," she said as she slipped her jeans back on and shook her head. She was used to Kate hurting her but it seemed to hurt worse when Zac had done it.

 

"Damn it Natalie I said I'm sorry, what else do you want?" He asked watching her then grabbing his clothes and pulling them back on.

 

"I don't know," she said as she sighed and felt the tears she had been fighting off come down. Turning away from him she bit her lip. She didn't want him to see her crying.

 

Zac frowned, seeing her tears before she turned away. "Hey, come here" he said walking around infront of her and pulling her into a hug. He really hadn't meant to make her cry.

 

She sighed and hugged him back, "I'll leave you alone from now on," she said as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

 

Zac bit his lip and nodded slowly "Ok" he said, watching her.

 

She looked down, "Goodbye Zac," she said as she turned and walked away from him. Swallowing a lump she got in her car and started it up. Slowly she backed out and pulled away.

 

"Bye" he said as she left. He sighed and walked to his car, getting in and driving home.

 

Waking up Kate sat up in bed and slowly got up. Soon she went downstairs. Not seeing Zac she sighed and sat down on the couch.

 

Zac pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, getting out and walking inside.

 

Turning her head as when she heard the door Kate smiled seeing Zac, "Hey..I woke up and you were gone," she said as she frowned.

 

"I know, sorry I went to the lake for a bit" he said walking over and kissing her forehead.

 

She smiled when he kissed her forehead, "You ready to go eat?" she asked hoping he was because she was starving.

 

"Um yeah, let me change first" he said, still wet from swimming in the lake.

 

"Kay," she said as she nodded and stood from the couch. "I'll be in the car," she said as she went outside and got in the car waiting on him.

 

"Ok" he said then went upstairs, changing out of his wet clothes and putting on dry ones then going out to the car and getting in.

 

She looked at him as he got in, "You're getting fat," she said as she made a face. She was just being honest. It's how she always was.

 

"Excuse me?" He said looking over at her and raising his eyebrow.

 

"I said your getting fat," she said again as she looked at him. "Maybe you should just get a salad tonight."

 

"Um no, I hate salad" he said making a face. "I'm not getting one."

 

"Well then get fat and be a pig," she said as she rolled her eyes. She didn't want him to become too fat on her.

 

"You really are a bitch" he muttered as he started the car and pulled onto the road.

 

"What?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. She hated when anyone called her a bitch.

 

"I said you're a bitch" he said keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

 

"I am not," she said bitterly as she shook her head. "And who are you to talk. You're an asshole," she said laughing. "You called the neighbor down the street a fat ass who would never get laid...and you said it right to her face."

 

"Yes you are" he said then glared at her as he stopped at a red light. "Don't call me that" he said, hating when she said stuff like that to him, even thought he knew he was an asshole most of the time he still didn't like being called one.

 

"But it is true," she said when he stopped at a redlight. "Anyway you deserve it for calling me a bitch."

 

"Maybe so but I hate being called that" he said then shrugged "Well you are a bitch."

 

"And I hate being called that," she said as she saw the light turn to green.

 

"Fine then" he said turning his attention back to the road as the light turned green and he took off.

 

She sighed and watched as he drove. She knew he was mad but she really didn't care much because she was mad too.

 

Zac pulled up at the restaurant and cut the car off, getting out.

 

Getting out Kate walked inside and waited on him to follow her.

 

Zac followed Kate inside and followed the hostess back to their table, sitting down.

 

Sitting down Kate smiled at the hostess and soon ordered a sweet tea when the hostess asked what they wanted to drink.

 

Zac ordered a Dr. Pepper to drink then picked up his menu, trying to decide what he wanted to eat.

 

Picking up the menu Kate bit her lip and soon ordered a veggie burger with fries. She was in the mood for a burger but not one that would make her fat.

 

Zac looked at the menu for a few minutes before ordering steak and a baked potatoe. He really hadn't been planning on getting that but since Kate had made him mad about the being fat thing, he wanted to piss her off more.

 

Kate glared at him when she heard what he ordered. Handing her menu to the hostess she sighed and sat back in her chair.

 

Zac handed the menu back to the hostess and watched as she left then he looked back at Kate and smiled "Something wrong baby?" He asked innocently.

 

"Yeah what you ordered," she said as she rolled her eyes. He could be so stubborn at times.

 

"Yeah well, I guess I'm really hungry" he smirked, sitting back in his seat some.

 

"I bet," she said sarcastically as she watched him. She knew he probably did it to piss her off. He liked pissing her off.

 

A while later their food and drinks were brought out and he picked up his knife and fork and started eating.

 

Kate watched him and glared more as she took a sip of her tea. Picking up her veggie burger she began to eat as well.

 

Zac smirked at her as he ate, knowing she was really pissed. He sipped his drink before eating more.

 

Continuing to eat her burger she put it down and sipped more of the tea before eating a few fries. She would so refuse to have sex with him tonight.

 

Zac finished his food then sipped his drink, leaning back some in the chair. He was really full after eating all that.

 

After eating a few more fries Kate then finished her drink. She was full, "we can split the check."

 

"No I'll get it" he said getting his wallet and handing the waitress his credit card.

 

"Are you sure?" she asked as she watched him.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah I'm sure baby" he said, putting his card back in his wallet when the waitress brought it back. "You ready?" He asked looking over at her.

 

"Yeah," she said as she nodded and smiled standing up. Slowly she walked over and took his hand then walked out.

 

Zac smiled, holding her hand as they left the restaurant. He let go of her hand and got in the car.

 

She let go of his hand as well and went to the passenger side getting into the car.

 

Zac started the car, driving home.

 

She looked out her window as he drove home, "I'm not having sex with you tonight."

 

Zac glanced over at her "Baby don't be like that."

 

"Like what?" she asked as she looked at him.

 

"Refusing me like that, you know you don't mean it" he said resting his hand on her thigh.

 

"What if I do," she said as she felt his hand on her thigh and she bit her lip hard.

 

"Then.. well I don't know" he said rubbing her thigh some.

 

She bit her lip harder and closed her eyes as he rubbed her thigh. He could work her all he wanted but she wasn't giving in to him.

 

Zac moved his hand off her thigh as he pulled into the driveway, cutting the car off and getting out.

 

Getting out Kate headed inside and slipped her shoes off. Going to the couch she sat down.

 

Zac followed her inside and kicked his shoes off, sitting beside her on the couch.

 

She looked at him then laid down as she reached for the remote turning the tv on.

 

Zac watched her before moving some and laying behind her, draping his arm around her waist.

 

"I don't want you to see Natalie anymore and I'm cutting the ugly bitch out of my life," she said feeling his arm drape around her waist.

 

"I haven't been seeing her" he said, deciding to leave out the fact she was at the lake today.

 

"I know but I'm just saying I don't want you to even occasionally run into her. Avoid her at all costs," she said as she sighed.

 

Zac sighed "Ok, I'll try to" he said.

 

"You'll do more than try," Kate said as she yawned.

 

Zac rolled his eyes "Ok whatever."

 

Kate smiled and yawned again as she fell asleep on the couch.

 

Zac reached over and turned off the TV, closing his eyes he fell asleep.

 

Waking the next morning Kate stretched and turned seeing Zac still asleep. Slowly she stood up and looked at the time. It was early so she decided to head upstairs. Going upstairs she laid back in the bed and went back to sleep.

 

Zac stirred some and woke up, seeing Kate gone. He got up and went upstairs, seeing she was in the bed. He walked over and laid beside her, kissing her cheek. "Katie"

 

"Hmm," she said muttered as she felt him kiss her cheek and she opened her eyes.

 

Zac smiled seeing her eyes open "Morning baby" he said kissing her jaw then kissing her neck softly.

 

She moaned when he kissed her neck softly, "MMM Morning," she said as she smirked and shivered some.

 

Zac smirked "You still mad at me?" He asked against her skin.

 

"A little," she said as she smiled feeling his breath on her skin.

 

"I think I can change that" he said, sliding his hand over her side as he sucked softly at her skin.

 

"Oh really?" she asked as she moaned. "How?"

 

Zac smirked "You'll see" he said sliding his hand to the front of her jeans and unbuttoning them.

 

She smirked and watched him. Slowly she raised her hips so he could take her jeans off.

 

Zac pushed her jeans off along with her panties, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her deeply.

 

She kissed him back and moaned in his mouth. Hearing the phone ring she sighed into his mouth and pulled away not sure if she should answer it.

 

Zac groaned as the phone rang an he sighed "Answer it" he said laying back against the bed.

 

Kate sighed and answered the phone. Hearing Taylor on the other end she handed it to Zac.

 

Zac took the phone and sighed "What do you want Taylor?"

 

"I want you to get your ass down here to the studio," Taylor said as he sighed. "It is urgent."

 

"What could be so urgent that you need me there this early?" He asked.

 

"You'll find out when you get here," he said as he hung up.

 

"Damn it" he muttered hanging up "I have to go to the studio" he said sitting up.

 

"For what?" Kate asked wondering what could be so important at this tme.

 

"I don't know, he said I'd find out when I get there" he said running his fingers through his hair. "And if it's not important then I'll be even more pissed."

 

Kate sighed and sat up, "I'll be naked and waiting on you to return."

 

Zac smirked "I'll be looking forward to it" he said pecking her lips then getting up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

"Kay," she said as she pecked his lips back.

 

Zac grabbed his keys then headed out to his car, getting in and driving to the studio. He parked and cut the car off, getting out and going inside. "This better be important Taylor."

 

"It's about Natalie," he said hoping that was important enough for Zac.

 

"What about her?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

 

"She told me what you said to her yesterday. How rude can you be?" he asked as he shook his head.

 

"Dude, you interrupted me and Kate and had me come down here just for that?" He asked.

 

"No I also came to tell you Natalie was hospitalized last night," he said as he sighed. "But as if you care."

 

"Why was she hospitalized?" He asked.

 

"She overdosed on sleeping pills," Taylor said as he bit his lip.

 

Zac bit his lip "Because... of what I said?"

 

"Yes because of what you said," he nodded and sighed.

 

"Shit" he sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I told her I was sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt her."

 

"Well you did," Taylor said as he looked at his younger brother. "She loved you and you put her down like that. What is happening to you Zac?"

 

"Nothing is happening to me. I'm married Taylor, I don't love Natalie" he said.

 

"No you used to be alot nicer before you got married to that bitch," he said as he looked at Zac.

 

"Maybe I'm sick of the way you and Isaac treat me, maybe that's what happened to me" he said glaring at his brother.

 

"Oh please Zac..I treat you like I always have. I can't help it that you married a bitch and she doesn't really love you enough," Taylor said as he looked at Zac. "I recommend you see Natalie though...maybe..just maybe.."Taylor said as he stopped biting his tongue.

 

"Yeah I know and I'm fucking sick of it" he spat. "Maybe what?" He asked.

 

"Sick of me being nice to you Zac..fine I'll be rude then," he said sarcastically as he bit his lip. "Maybe Natalie can bring back the old Zac. The one who actually gave a damn and was nice."

 

"You're never nice to me. You and Isaac both treat me like shit" he said shaking his head. "Whatever, I didn't come here to get bitched at more" he said turning to leave.

 

"Oh please Zac..I've been nothing but nice to you," he said as he went and got in front of Zac. "Just do me a favor and go visit Natalie."

 

"Well then what was yesterday?" He asked then sighed "Fine, I'll go see her."

 

"Yesterday was just a brotherly fight," he said as he sighed. "It doesn't mean I don't love you."

 

"If it wasn't the same everyday then maybe I would believe you" he said.

 

Taylor frowned, "Zac it's the truth," he said as he sighed. He was sick of Zac denying the fact that since he had married Kate he had changed. "We never used to be like this..not until she came into the picture."

 

Zac sighed "Stop blaming her for everything."

 

"It's true Zac and the whole family knows it," he said biting his lip."Mom and Dad refuse to see you until you've changed back to their old Zac," he said telling him what their parents said when they had found out about Natalie. "Isaac is the same way."

 

"Why is everyone being like this? I love Kate and nothing anyone says is going to change that" he said shaking his head.

 

"Because we all know that Kate isn't right for you Zac," he said as he bit his lip again. "We all know you can do better."

 

"Well I love her and I'm not leaving her" he said.

 

"Then you're gonna lose the family," he said as he felt tears come to his eyes. Zac was making a big mistake.

 

"If you are all going to be like that then I guess I will" he said as he bit his lip.

 

Taylor looked down not wanting Zac to see him cry, "We are doing what is right until you come to your senses."

 

Zac frowned "Fine then, be like that. I'm not listening to you" he said as he turned and left. Getting in his car he drove to the hospital.

 

Natalie sighed as she sat in her room at the hospital. She had been put in against her will after overdosing on sleeping pills. Going to the bed she laid down and closed her eyes dozing off.

 

Zac walked into the hospital and found out where Natalie was. He walked to her room and knocked.

 

Hearing a knock she woke up some and sighed. Looking at the door she saw Zac and looked down, "Come in."

 

Zac bit his lip as he walked in "Hey.. how are you?" He asked walking over and sitting down in the chair.

 

"I'm weak," she said as she watched him. "Sore as well," she said knowing she had her stomach pumped.

 

"Natalie, I'm so sorry about what I said, I never meant to hurt you so bad" he said looking down.

 

"Yeah well you did Zac," she said as her voice cracked. "I mean I'm used to Kate being rude..and you at times...but yesterday you topped her."

 

"I know and you don't know how bad I feel about that" he said biting his lip.

 

"Yeah but at least you were saying what you meant," she said as she shrugged. She was used to Kate getting the guys..she always had. "I'm used to..I guess I just overreacted last night although I've never had a guy tell me what you did."

 

"Can we just.. pretend it never happened? I honestly would take it back if I could" He said looking at her. "I don't want you to hate me."

 

"I wish I could pretend it never happened," she said as she frowned. "But I can't," she frowned more. "I don't hate you. I'm just hurt by you. But hey at least your becoming more like your wife," she said as she laughed weakly.

 

"I'm not proud of that. According to Taylor my family no longer wants anything to do with me because of her" he said.

 

"Maybe that should tell you something," Natalie said as she looked at him making eye contact.

 

"I love her, why doesn't anyone care about that?" He asked, looking back into her eyes.

 

"They do care but they also know she has changed you," she said as she kept eye contact with him.

 

"Maybe so, but that doesn't matter to me" he said shaking his head.

 

"It doesn't matter that you are losing the people who mean the most?" she asked. If it were her she would be affected.

 

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem fair to me the way they are treating me" he said looking down again.

 

"They are only doing what they think is right," she said as she frowned and reached over for his hand.

 

Zac sighed "Well I don't like it" he said taking her hand.

 

"I'm sorry," she said as she squeezed his hand some. "But I can see where they are coming from."

 

"I guess I kinda can too, but I still don't like it" he said squeezing her hand back.

 

"They are right about Kate though," she said not sure if Kate had ever told Zac how she had treated her during highschool.

 

Zac sighed and nodded "I know, she is a bitch" he said.

 

"Then why stay with her?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows. Natalie couldn't comprehend that.

 

"Because I love her" he said.

 

"You deserve better," she said not even meaning herself. She knew Zac didn't want her.

 

"That's what Taylor said" he said biting his lip.

 

"You don't believe it?" she asked as she watched him bit his lip.

 

"No one better ever wanted me" he said softly, almost in a whisper.

 

"I did," she said as she looked at him and squeezed his hand again frowning some.

 

"You're the only one" he said looking at their hands.

 

She looked down at their hands as well and bit her lip, "I'm sorry," she said wondering if she should let his hand go.

 

"For what?" He asked looking yo at her again. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

 

"I fell for you knowing you didn't want me," she said as she looked at him.

 

Zac sighed "Don't be sorry" he said moving from the chair and sitting beside her on the bed, pulling her into a hug.

 

"Okay," she said as she hugged him back. She still loved him even if he had hurt her.

 

Zac smiled and pulled back.

 

She looked at him and smiled back.

 

Zac leaned in and kissed her cheek.

 

She smiled when he kissed her cheek, "I still love you," she said almost whispering.

 

Zac nodded "I know" he said softly.

 

"Really?" she said as she bit her lip.

 

"Yeah" he nodded and smiled.

 

She saw him smiled and she raised an eyebrow.

 

"What?" He asked when she raised her eyebrow.

 

"You smiled," she said as she smiled slightly.

 

"Yeah.. was I not suppose to?" He asked laughing some.

 

"No I was just surprised," she said laughing as she looked down.

 

"Oh ok" he said laughing.

 

She looked up at him again and bit her lip. He was so tempting when he was close to her.

 

Zac watched her, his eyes dropping to her lips when she bit her lip.

 

She felt his eyes drop to her lips and she blushed slightly bitting her lip harder. For once she was actually speechless.

 

Zac smirked some when she blushed and before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her.

 

Natalie was taken aback at first but soon responded by kissing him back softly.

 

Zac kissed her more before slowly pulling back.

 

She watched him as he pulled back.

 

"I um.. sorry" he said, biting his lip.

 

"It is okay," she said as she saw him bite his lip. She knew it meant nothing to him anyway.

 

"I should probably go" he said knowing Kate would wonder where he was.

 

"Do...do you have to?" she asked as she looked down. She didn't wanna be alone there. Everyone else here was truly crazy and she was scared.

 

"I.. I should" he said then looked at her "Do you not want me to?"

 

"I'm scared here," she said as she looked up. "I don't wanna be alone."

 

Zac nodded "I guess I could stay a little longer"

 

"Thanks," she said as she smiled and looked into his eyes. She just needed him until she fell asleep.

 

Zac smiled "Welcome" he said looking back into her eyes.

 

"Did Kate ever tell you what she was like in highschool?" Natalie asked wanting to make conversation knowing it would make her fall asleep.

 

Zac shook his head "No she didn't."

 

"She was still a bitch...she once told the whole school that I was an ugly person and that she could see why I stayed single," she said remembering that. "She also had sex with the first guy I ever dated..and she set it up so I would catch them."

 

Zac listened to her and frowned "You didn't deserve that" he said putting his arm around her. Kate had never told him any of that.

 

"Yeah well Kate thought I did," she said as she laid her head on his chest. "Whatever Kate thought was well what the world was supposed to revolve around."

 

"I'm sorry Nat" he said rubbing her back as he kissed the top of her head.

 

"It's not your fault," she said relaxing as he rubbed her back. "You know I'm not sure how she found out I liked you," she said as she closed her eyes. Natalie had wrote it in a letter and given it to Kate on her wedding day.. She had told Kate to give to Zac but not to read it. "All..I did was write a letter to you," she said as she drifted off.

 

"You wrote me a letter?" He asked but then realized she was already asleep. He stayed a little longer then slowly moved out of the bed, kissing her cheek before turning and leaving, heading home.

 

Kate yawned as she laid on the couch. She was almost half asleep.

 

Zac pulled up and went inside, seeing Kate on the couch. "Hey baby."

 

"Hey," she said as she woke up some and looked at him.

 

"Sorry about that" he said walking over and laying beside her on the couch.

 

"It's okay," she said as she shook her head.

 

"I missed you" he said kissing her cheek.

 

"I missed you too," she said as she smiled when he kissed her cheek. "Where were you for so long?"

 

"I was at the studio" he said, thinking he shouldn't tell her he was really with Natalie.

 

"The whole time?" she asked wondering what Taylor had wanted.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah"

 

"Wow," she said shocked.

 

"Yeah, but you know how he can get sometimes, he never shuts up" he laughed.

 

"True," Kate said as she laughed. She yawned and stood up, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed," she said as she headed upstairs.

 

Zac frowned "I thought we were going to pick up where we left off this morning" he said as he followed her upstairs.

 

"That was before I got tired," she said as she laughed. "We can pick up in the morning," she said as she entered their bedroom and went to the closet. Getting her nightgown she changed. Tomorrow would be their one year wedding anniversary and also a year since she had read the letter she wasn't meant to read. She still had that letter. It was tucked away in a drawer in her nightstand.

 

"By then you'll probably be mad at me again" he muttered stripping to his boxers then getting into bed.

 

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Slowly she opened the nightstand and took the letter out. She was pondering on trashing it so Zac could never read it.

 

"Because it seems like you are all the time" he said watching her and seeing a piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?"

 

"Just a letter Natalie wrote a year ago tomorrow for me," she said as she lied about the part that it was for her. "It was stupid and silly," she said as she dropped it in the trashcan.

 

"Oh" he said then remembered Natalie said something writing him a letter but he never got it. He wondered if that was it. "Well if it was so stupid then you won't mind me reading it right?" He said getting up and going over, getting it from the trash. He opened it and started reading.

 

Kate bit her lip and sighed as she watched Zac get it and open it beginning to read it. She closed her eyes knowing what it said.

 

The letter said:

Dear Zac,  
I know now is not the best time to be telling you this but I can't keep it inside anymore... I love you. I've been in love with you from the first time I saw you. I know you could never feel the same now but I just had to tell you. I hope you don't hate me for it.

Love,  
Natalie

Zac looked at Kate "The letter was for you huh?" He asked getting angry that she never gave him the note.

 

Kate looked down and stayed silent, "If it was for you then yes it was also for me."

 

"Um no, the letter was for me. I didn't see your name anywhere on here" he said looking at her.

 

"Yeah well she gave it to me," Kate said as she glared at him. "The bitch deserved you not getting it. Like she wrote she knew you wouldn't feel the same. I was saving you having to tell her that."

 

"Yeah but it was for me" he said glaring back at her. "She's not a bitch Kate, you are. You've always been a bitch to her and she never did anything to you. You were just jealous because someone else loved me."

 

"Maybe I was jealous," she said as she shrugged. "But I knew she would never get you. You don't love her."

 

"You still shouldn't have done that Kate" he said putting the letter away and getting back into bed.

 

"Well I did and I'm not sorry for it," she said as she looked over at him. "Anyway..like your fatass deserves two people loving you...espically when no one else can love you like I do."

 

Zac glared at her "You know what Kate, if you really loved me you wouldn't say shit like that about me" he said.

 

"Sorry that I tell the truth," she said coldly as she looked at him.

 

"Yeah well I'm not sorry when I tell the truth about how much of a bitch you are" he spat.

 

"If you think I'm such a bitch leave me then," she said glaring at him. "Go to Natalie the fucking saint."

 

"Maybe I will" he glared.

 

"Then do it," she spat watching him.

 

"Fine" he said getting back out of the bed and pulling his clothes back on.

 

She watched him. If he wanted to make a mistake by leaving her she would let him. "Tell Natalie I said I hope she burns in hell."

 

Zac walked over and slapped her across the face "I'm sure she feels the same about you and so do I" he spat taking his wedding ring off and throwing it down before leaving and getting in his car, driving back to the hospital.

 

Kate glared and held her cheek as she she watched him leave. Laying down she sighed and fell into a restless sleep.

 

Zac went inside and went to Natalie's room, going in quietly and gently laying beside her on the bed, putting his arm around her.

 

Waking slightly Natalie turned and looked at Zac, "Zac?" she asked groggy.

 

Zac smiled some "Sorry I woke you up."

 

"It is okay," she said smiling as she moved closer. "I wasn't expecting you back."

 

Zac sighed "I found the letter you wrote me then Kate and I had a huge fight. It's over" he said kissing her forehead.

 

"I'm sorry," she said as she felt him kiss her forehead and she smiled more. "I...I know you loved her."

 

"Yeah but I was getting sick of her constantly saying I was fat and that I didn't deserve anyone loving me but her" he said softly.

 

Natalie frowned and slowly pulled him closer, "She is lying when she says your fat."

 

Zac smiled some as she pulled him closer "Thanks"

 

"Welcome," she said before she slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly.

 

Zac kissed her back softly as he smiled more.

 

She kissed him more then pulled away smiling, "I...love you," she said as she yawned and closed her eyes. She didn't care if he didn't say it back. But having him kiss her back compelled her to say it.

 

"I know" he said, not ready to say it back yet. "Night Natalie" he smiled closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

She smiled and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie smiled as she awoke the next morning. Seeing Zac beside her she thought she had dreamed the whole thing.

 

Zac stirred some and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Natalie "Morning."

 

"Morning," she said as she watched him wake up. "Sleep okay?" she asked knowing a hospital bed wasn't that comfy.

 

"Yeah, I good actually. How did you sleep?" He asked, stretching some as he sat up.

 

"I slept good knowing I wasn't alone here," she said as she smiled and slowly sat up too. She was hoping the doctors would agree to let her go home since she wasn't a harm to herself anymore.

 

"That's good" he smiled. "When can you go home?" He asked looking over at her.

 

"Whenever the doctors say I can go home," she said frowning. She hoped it was soon. "They won't allow it until they think I'm not a danger to myself."

 

"Oh ok" he said nodding some, hoping she could go home soon. He knew she hated being here.

 

"I hate it here," she said as she laughed some. "I just wanna go home and quick."

 

Zac nodded and laughed "I'm sure you do. Hopefully you can go home soon."

 

She nodded and bit her lip, "So..what lead to you leaving Kate?"

 

Zac sighed "I was tired of her saying shit about me all the time and being such a bitch."

 

"I'm sorry," Natalie said as she frowned. She knew what it was like having Kate say stuff.

 

Zac looked down and shrugged "I don't even care anymore."

 

Natalie frowned more, "She deserves to be slapped by someone."

 

Zac bit his lip "She was.."

 

"What?" Natalie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

Zac looked back at her "I slapped her because she said she hoped you burn in hell."

 

Natalie looked at him shocked he would do that, "You did hat because of what she said about me?"

 

Zac nodded "Yeah.. I did."

 

"Wow," she said as she smiled slightly.

 

"You didn't deserve her saying that" he told her.

 

"I know I didn't," she said as she nodded. "I'm just surprised someone stuck up for me sorta."

 

Zac smiled and put his arm around her "Well I did."

 

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you," she said as she looked up hearing a doctor come in her room. She smiled being told she could go home.

 

Zac smiled "Anytime Nat" he said then looked up when the doctor came in. He smiled when he said she could go home. He knew she was glad.

 

Natalie watched the doctor leave and she slowly stood up. She bit her lip and looked at Zac. She needed to change into her clothes but she didn't wanna freak Zac out.

 

Zac looked over at Natalie then realized she needed to change. "Oh sorry, I'll wait outside" he said getting up and walking to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind himself.

 

She watched him leave then she changed quickly and went towards the door. Opening it she smiled at Zac. She really wasn't sure what they were after their kisses last night.

 

Zac smiled as she opened the door. "Ready? I'll drive you home" he told her.

 

"Sure," she said as she nodded. "You sure you wanna drive me?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

Zac gave her a confused look "Yeah.. why wouldn't I?"

 

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "I mean you just might have other things to do."

 

"Nope, well the only thing I have to do is get my stuff from the house and find somewhere to stay" he shrugged, leading her out to his car.

 

"You...could stay with me," she said as she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if he would be okay with that though.

 

"Really? I mean I wouldn't want to impose or anything" he said unlocking the car.

 

"You wouldn't be imposing," she said as she shook her head and watched as he unlocked the car.

 

"Well if you're sure. Hopefully I can find a place soon" he said getting in the car and starting the engine.

 

"I am sure," she said as she nodded and got in the car. Shutting the door she buckled up as he started the engine. She had the extra guest bedroom he could sleep in.

 

"Do you mind if I go home and grab my stuff first or do you want me to take you home now?" He asked, not sure if Kate would be there or not. He hoped she wasn't.

 

"You can go get your stuff," she said as she smiled. "I don't mind."

 

Zac smiled "Ok, thanks" he said, pulling out of the parking lot and driving to Kate's.

 

"Welcome," she said as she looked out the window as he drove.

 

Zac pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, smiling when he saw Kate's car was gone. "It shouldn't take long, you can come in if you want" he said getting out.

 

"Okay," she said as she nodded and got out. She was glad Kate wasn't there. She really didn't want to run into her.

 

Zac walked to the door and unlocked it, going inside. "I'll be down soon" he said before heading upstairs to the bedroom and packing his stuff.

 

"Kay," she said as she walked inside and stood in the living room waiting on him.

 

Zac looked around, making sure he had everything then he grabbed his bags and headed back downstairs "Ok I'm ready" he smiled.

 

"Okay," she nodded and headed towards the door. Opening it she headed out to his car.

 

Zac followed her outside and put the bags in the car, getting in.

 

Getting in she looked at him and smiled. She was glad he had finally gotten the nerve to leave Kate.

 

Zac looked at her and smiled before starting the car and driving to her house.

 

She sat back in the seat as he drove to her house.

 

Zac pulled into her driveway and cut the car off, getting out and grabbing his bags.

 

Natalie got out and walked onto the porch. Finding her key she unlocked the door and went inside leaving the door open for him.

 

Zac followed her inside and smiled "Thanks again Natalie."

 

"You're welcome Zac," she said as she smiled and shut the door after he came inside. "Umm the guest bedroom is down the hall on the left. You can put your bags there."

 

"Ok" he nodded and walked down the hall and into the guest room, putting his bags down then going back into the livingroom.

 

She watched him then walked into the kitchen getting a drink.

 

Zac watched her then walked into the kitchen "So how are you feeling now?" He asked leaning against the counter.

 

"Okay," she said as she nodded. "I'm not weak or in pain anymore," she replied getting out a coke for herself. "You wanna drink?"

 

"That's good" he smiled then nodded "Sure."

 

She got out a Dr.pepper and handed it to him, "I don't keep beer or anything so a pop will have to do."

 

"That's fine, thanks" he smiled taking it from her and opening it, taking a drinik.

 

"Welcome," she said as she opened her coke and took a drink.

 

Zac smiled at her and sipped his drink, looking over out the window.

 

She smiled back and siped on her drink more, "So..umm what are we?" she asked biting her lip. She really was confused and needed to know.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her confused.

 

"I mean after the kisses and all," she said as she looked down. "What does that mean for us?"

 

Zac bit his lip "I.. I don't know really."

 

"Neither do I," she said as she took a drink of the coke.

 

"I do like you Natalie" he said looking over at her.

 

"Really?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Just a few days ago he had insulted her.

 

Zac bit his lip and nodded "Yeah."

 

"But you said I had nothing you wanted," she said as she finished her pop.

 

"I lied.. to you and myself" he said looking down.

 

She smiled some and threw the empty can away before she walked over to him and lifted his chin, "I'm glad you like me."

 

Zac smiled some, sitting his can down and sliding his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you like me too."

 

She smiled and slid her arms around his waist, "Is that so?" she asked her smile turning into a smirk.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah" he said then leaned in and kissed her softly.

 

She smiled and kissed him back softly.

 

Zac smiled against her lips, feeling her respond.

 

Slowly she deepend the kiss and let her fingers curl into his shirt.

 

Zac bit her bottom lip softly, pulling her closer.

 

She smirked slightly when he pulled her closer. Kissing him harder she let out a moan in his mouth.

 

Zac smirked, kissing her deeply as his tongue slid into her mouth.

 

She felt his tongue on her mouth and she opened her mouth slowly allowing his tongue entrance.

 

Zac slid his tongue over hers, moaning softly as his hands ran over her back.

 

She moaned feeling his hands on her back. Lightly she pressed her tongue against his. Getting agressive she pushed him farther against the counter.

 

Zac smirked as she pushed him more against the counter "Aggressive much?" He muttered into her mouth.

 

"Yep," she said back into his mouth and ground her hips into his.

 

"Mmm" he moaned, sliding his hands over her ass as his hips ground against hers, feeling himself harden beneath his jeans.

 

She felt him get hard and she moaned more, "Excited?" she asked into his mouth shivering slightly as his hands went over her ass.

 

"Yeah" he muttered and smirked. He was really horny since Kate had been denying him sex for the last few days.

 

"Then fuck me," she said as she kissed him hard again and slowly grinded her hips back into his.

 

Zac groaned and pulled back some, lifting her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor.

 

She moaned and reached behind her slowly undoing her bra and letting it fall off.

 

Zac smirked and trailed his lips over her jaw and down her neck, kissing the skin softly as his hands slid over her breasts.

 

She moaned as she felt his hands slide over her breasts, "I like that," she muttered as she tilted her head.

 

Zac brushed his fingers over her nipples as he sucked softly at her neck.

 

She moaned more and closed her eyes, "mmmm," she muttered as she felt goosebumps form on her skin.

 

"I want you" he breathed, grinding his hips against hers.

 

"Take me then," she said reaching down and undoing his jeans.

 

Zac smirked, helping her remove his jeans.

 

Natalie smirked more and removed his boxers once his jeans were off.

 

Zac reached down and undid her jeans, pushing them down with her panties.

 

She pulled away once she was completely nude, "Put me on the counter," she said before taking his shirt off.

 

Zac nodded and lifted her up, turning around and sitting her on the counter, moving between her legs and sliding his hands over her thighs as he slid into her with a moan.

 

Feeling him slid into her she moaned loudly and felt her head fall back some. He felt really good. Better than she expected.

 

"Mmm Nat" he moaned, his head dropping to her shoulder as he moved his hips against hers. She felt so good.

 

"You..feel good," she muttered as she moved her hips with his.

 

"So do.. you" he breathed, kissing her shoulder as he moaned.

 

Feeling him kiss her shoulder she got goosebumps again. Slowly she picked up the pace of her hips.

 

Zac moved his hips faster with hers, his nails lightly digging into her thighs.

 

"Oh mmm," she moaned and bit down on her lip. She was already so close.

 

"Oh.. close" he muttered already feeling himself getting so close.

 

She closed her eyes as she orgamsed, "Oh....mmmm fuck Zac," she almost yelled out.

 

Zac felt her walls close around him and he came, moaning loudly. "Fuck.. Natalie."

 

After he came she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

Zac slid his arms around her and smiled, catching his breath.

 

"That was amazing," she said as she smiled.

 

"Yeah it was" he smiled kissing her shoulder softly.

 

She smiled more when he kissed her shoulder.

 

Zac lifted his head and smiled at her, pecking her lips.

 

She smiled and pecked his lips back, "I love you," she said knowing he probably wasn't ready to say it back.

 

Zac smiled "I.. I love you too" he said, finally able to say it.

 

Natalie heard him say that and she smiled, "I'm surprised you said that."

 

"So am I" he laughed softly "I was finally able to admit it to myself."

 

"I'm glad," she said as she smiled. She was glad he could admit it to himself.

 

Zac smiled "I am too."

 

Natalie smiled more and pecked his lips again, "So where does this leave us now?"

 

Zac pecked her lips back and smiled "What do you want us to be?"

 

"Dating," she said as she laughed and smiled. She did wanna date him.

 

Zac laughed and nodded "Ok then we're dating."

 

"Yay," she said as she smiled happily.

 

Zac smiled "Happy now?" He asked.

 

"Yeah," she said nodding as she smiled bigger.

 

"I'm glad" he smiled kissing her forehead.

 

She smiled when he kissed her forehead, "I like when you kiss my forehead."

 

"Oh yeah?" He asked then kissed her forehead again.

 

"Yeah," she nodded and grinned when he did it again.

 

"You're so cute" he said laughing some.

 

She blushed, "Thanks," she said as she pecked his lips. "You're adorable."

 

"Welcome" he said then laughed "Thanks Natty" he smiled pecking her lips back.

 

She smiled, "Is that my new nickname now?"

 

"I guess so" he smiled.

 

"I like it," she said as she slowly moved off the counter and reached for her clothes.

 

Zac smiled "Good" he said watching her then grabbing his clothes and pulling them back on.

 

Changing she watched him, "I don't think we should tell Kate yet."

 

"No we definitely shouldn't" he said, knowing she'd be pissed.

 

"She'd kill us both," she said knowing Kate would go through the roof.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah I know" he said biting his lip.

 

She watched him and smiled before walking out to the living room.

 

Zac smiled, following her into the living room and sitting on the couch.

 

She sat down beside him, "I like having you here."

 

"I like being here" he smiled, putting his arm around her.

 

"Really?" she asked and grinned leaning into him.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah really" he smiled.

 

She smiled and pecked his lips.

 

Zac smiled and pecked her lips back.

 

"Are you gonna ask Kate for a divorce?" she asked biting her lip.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah, after she cools down some" he said, afraid to ask her for one now.

 

"Hopefully she'll cool down soon," she said wondering how long Kate could stay mad.

 

Zac nodded "I hope so."

 

"How long can she stay mad?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

Zac sighed "Usually a few days, but who knows with this" he said biting his lip.

 

"Well I'll protect you from her," she said as she laughed and scrunched up her nose.

 

Zac laughed "Thanks, but shouldn't it be the other way around?"

 

"MMM true," she said as she nodded.

 

"Well I'll protect you from her then" he smiled.

 

"Kay," she said smiling.

 

Zac smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

"You can sleep in my room if you want," she said after he kissed her cheek.

 

Zac smiled "You sure?" He asked.

 

"Yeah," she nodded. "I mean if you want."

 

"I do want to" he nodded.

 

"Good," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

Zac smiled "Love you."

 

"Love you too," she said yawning.

 

"Tired?" He asked seeing her yawn.

 

"A little," she sad as she yawned again.

 

"Let's go to bed" he said getting up and reaching for her hand.

 

"Kay," she said as she took his hand and stood up. She lead him down the hall to her bedroom.

 

Zac yawned as he followed her to her bedroom.

 

Once in the bedroom she laid in the bed and yawned.

 

Zac got into bed beside her, putting his arms around her "Night Natty" he said closing his eyes and drifting off.

 

"Night Zaccy," she said as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off too.


	3. Chapter 3

Zac stirred some and woke up, smiling when he saw Natalie sleeping beside him. He laid there watching her sleep.

 

Staying asleep Natalie snuggled closer and let out a tiny moan.

 

Zac raised his eyebrow hearing her moan and he wondered what she was dreaming.

 

Moaning again Natalie began to move her hips lightly into his, "mmm...Zachary," she muttered in her sleep.

 

Zac smirked some hearing his name then biting his lip as he felt her hips move against his own.

 

Moving her hips into his again she stayed asleep, "oh...." she muttered.

 

Zac moaned softly, biting his lip "B-baby.. wake up" he said shaking her lightly.

 

Waking Natalie opened her eyes and looked at Zac confused, "What?" she said as she yawned.

 

"You um, we're dreaming" he told her.

 

"Oh," she said as she blushed just them remembering what she was dreaming about.

 

Zac laughed some "Yeah" he said, moving back some so she couldn't feel his semi-hardon.

 

"I..I'm sorry," she said as she saw him move back some and she frowned.

 

"It's ok you were just.. kind of acting out the dream" he said biting his lip.

 

"Really?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah."

 

"I am sorry," she said as she got up and frowned. She had probably just freaked him out for good. Frowning more she went into the bathroom and locked the door. She was embarrassed

 

Zac watched her go into the bathroom and he got up, knocking on the door. "Come out baby, it's ok" he said through the door.

 

"No you're probably freaked out," she said as she bit her lip. "I mean..I'd be freaked out if it were me."

 

"I'm not freaked out" he told her. "Please come out."

 

"Fine," she said as she unlocked the door and opened it. After opening it she looked down and her mouth dropped open as she saw he was somewhat hard.

 

Zac bit his lip and blushed some seeing where her eyes were.

 

"I..wow," was all she could say.

 

"I'm sorry" he said embarrassed.

 

"It is okay," she said as she smiled and looked at him.

 

Zac looked at her and smiled some "Ok."

 

"I can help you get rid of it," she said as she bit her lip and looked in his eyes.

 

Zac smirked some "Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah," she nodded. "Kate ever give you oral?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Kate had been so opposed to that idea in high school that she doubted Kate had done it to him.

 

Zac shook his head "No, I could never get her to" he said, remembering he'd asked her several times and she'd refuse every time so he finally stopped asking.

 

"Well I will," she said smirking as she walked over to him and lightly kissed his lips as she slid his boxers down. She didn't care that he was standing in the middle of the bedroom.

 

Zac smirked "I'd like that" he said and kissed her back, shivering some as she pushed his boxers down.

 

She kissed him deeper and held onto his hips once his boxers were down.Pulling away she slowly bent down and looked up at him once beforeletting her mouth go onto his cock.

 

Zac kissed her deeply then watching as she pulled away and went down,taking his cock into her mouth. He moaned, curling his fingers in herhair.

 

She moaned around him and slowly took more of him into her mouth as she began to move her mouth on his cock.

 

"Mmm Natalie" he moaned, his head dropping back some as her mouth started moving over him.

 

"You like?" she asked moving her mouth away for a few as she pumped him with her hand.

 

"Mmhmm" he muttered, his hips jerking some as he bit his lip.

 

She smirked and put her mouth back on him lightly. This time she went a little faster as her nails dug into his hips.

 

Zac moaned, feeling her nails digging into his skin as her mouth slid back over him.

 

Moaning around him she kept her mouth going at a fast steady pace. She just wanted to taste him when he came.

 

Zac's hips bucked some as she moaned around him and he felt himself already getting close. "Oh.. almost" he breathed.

 

Hearing that he was close she went faster and dug her nails farther into his hips.

 

Zac dropped his head back, biting his lip as he came "Fuck.. Natty" he moaned loudly.

 

Swallowing him she smirked and moved away as she stood up. He tasted surprisingly good.

 

Zac looked at her as she stood up, slowly catching his breath as he smirked "Wow" he breathed.

 

"Good?" she asked as she watched him.

 

Zac nodded "Very good" he said pecking her lips.

 

She pecked his lips back and smiled, "I'm glad," she said as she winked at him.

 

Zac laughed some as she winked. "I love you baby" he smiled.

 

"I love you too," she said as she grinned and felt her stomach growl. She was hungry. "Let's go eat breakfast."

 

Zac pulled his boxers back up and nodded "Ok, that sounds good" he said feeling his stomach rumbling.

 

She walked out of the room and headed down the hall and into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

 

Zac followed her into the kitchen and shrugged "It doesn't matter to me" he said, he was never really picky about what he ate.

 

"Kay..you can eat poptarts then," she said as she laughed and got a box down. "I love poptarts still," she said not sure if there was an age limit to if you were supposed to stop.

 

Zac laughed "Ok, that's fine" he said taking a package out of the box and opening it. "I do too, but I haven't had any in a while" he said.Kate had been buying only healthy foods lately and telling him he hadto stop eating stuff like that.

 

"How come?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and took a package out opening it. She never warmed her poptarts up. She liked eating them cold for some reason.

 

"Because Kate would only buy healthy shit, she told me I couldn't eat stuff like this because it would make me fatter" he said taking one out and taking a bite.

 

"I'm sorry," she said as she frowned and then took a bite of her poptart. "You aren't even remotely fat."

 

"It's ok" he said then smiled "Thanks. Would you still love me if I was?" He asked laughing some.

 

"Yes I would," she said as she nodded and took another bite of her poptart. "Would you still love me if I was?"

 

"Good" he said then nodded "Of course baby" he said, eating more of his poptart.

 

"Yay," she said as she finished the first poptart in the package and she ate the second.

 

Zac smiled and kissed her cheek, finishing his poptarts and throwing the package away.

 

She finished her second one then threw her package away as well, "Has Kate tried to get ahold of you since you left?"

 

Zac shook his head "No, I'm surprised she hasn't though" he said. He had expected her to call but so far she hadn't.

 

"Wow," Natalie said shocked. She would've thought Kate would have called and tried to change his mind.

 

Zac shrugged "I guess she really doesn't care where I am" he said.

 

"Guess not," she said as she shrugged. "Maybe she'll be okay when you ask for a divorce then."

 

"Maybe so" he nodded, hoping she would be.

 

"When are you gonna do that?" she asked as she bit her lip.

 

"I need too soon" he said dreading having to do it but he knew he had too and the sooner they better.

 

"Yeah you do," she said as she nodded. "Cause techinically you'recheating on your wife everytime you are with me sexually," she said asshe walked closer to him.

 

Zac sighed and nodded "Yeah I know" he said, watching her.

 

"I don't like being the mistress," she said as she smiled and made it to him.

 

"I know, I'm sorry baby" he said sliding his arms around her waist as she walked over to him.

 

"It is okay," she said as she pecked his lips.

 

Zac pecked her lips and smiled.

 

"Now what?" she asked as she looked at him.

 

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

 

"Hmmm...I don't know something fun," she said as she pursed her lips thinking.

 

"Want to go swimming?" He asked. It was nice out today.

 

"Sure," she said knowing it was nice out.

 

"Ok" he smiled and pecked her lips again then headed back to the bedroom, grabbing his swim trunks from his suitcase.

 

She headed into her bedroom and found her bikini in her drawer. Getting it out she headed into her bathroom to change into it.

 

Zac changed into his trunks and sat on the bed, waiting for her.

 

Coming out of the bathroom she smiled as she looked at him.

 

Zac looked at her and smirked some "You look sexy."

 

"Thanks," she said as she felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed slightly.

 

"You ready?" He asked standing up.

 

"Mhmm," she said as she nodded and grabbed his hand walking out of the room.

 

Zac held her hand, heading out to the car.

 

She followed him to the car, "Yours or mine?" she asked looking up at him.

 

"We can take mine" he said unlocking the doors and opening it for her.

 

"Okay," she said as she got in the car after he opened the door for her.

 

Zac went around, getting in the car and starting it.

 

She smiled and watched as he started the car, "I love you."

 

Zac smiled "I love you too baby" he said pulling out and heading to the pool.

 

She looked out her window as he drove to the pool. She hadn't been to the pool in awhile.

 

Zac pulled up and cut the car off, getting out.

 

After he parked she got out and headed over to his side and grabbed his hand. She liked holding his hand.

 

Zac smiled and laced their fingers together, heading over to the pool.

 

She walked with him and let his hand go once they reached the pool. Slowly she got in.

 

Zac watched her then walked over and got into the water.

 

Natalie smiled as she watched Zac get in. Slowly she swam over to him.

 

Zac smiled as she swam over to where he was. "Hi."

 

"Hi," she said as she smirked and looked at him.

 

Zac raised his eyebrow when she smirked "What?"

 

"You're hot when wet," she said as she winked at him and swam away.

 

Zac smirked "So are you" he said watching her swim away then swimming after her.

 

She saw him swim after her and she went under the water.

 

Zac went under the water, opening his eyes and seeing her.

 

Seeing him she swam towards him.

 

Zac smirked, watching as she swam over to him under the water.

 

Reaching him she slowly pulled him into a kiss. She had always wanted to kiss someone under the water.

 

Zac smiled and kissed her back. He'd never kissed anyone under the water.

 

Kissing him deeper she slowly pulled away then went up for air.

 

Zac came up, taking a breath and brushing his hair away from his face.

 

Natalie watched him and smiled, "I've never done that before."

 

"Me either" he said smiling.

 

"I liked it," she said as she smiled more.

 

Zac nodded "Me too."

 

Natalie smiled and swam away from him again.

 

Zac watched her and smirked, going under the water and swimming after her.

 

She saw him go under the water and swim after her and she swam away faster.

 

Zac smirked and swam faster, grabbing her legs.

 

She laughed and stopped swimming when he grabbed her legs.

 

Zac came up and grinned at her.

 

"You caught me," she said as she grinned back at him.

 

Zac nodded and smiled "Yes I did."

 

She smiled and slowly moved as she pecked his lips.

 

Zac smiled and pecked her lips back.

 

"I love you," she said as she pulled away. "and I love kissing you too."

 

"I love you and I love kissing you too" he smiled.

 

She smiled bigger and looked at him. Slowly she pushed him under the water.

 

Zac came back up, coughing some "Hey what was that for?" He laughed.

 

"Just felt like it," she said as she shrugged and looked at him innocently.

 

Zac smirked and lifted her out of the water, acting like he was going to throw her.

 

"No," she said when he lifted her out of the water.

 

"Yeah" he smirked lifting her higher.

 

'No," she said he lifted her higher.

 

"Yeah" he said again and tossed her into the water, swimming away.

 

She fell into the water with a splash then came back up watching as he swam away, "You better swim away," she said as she swam after him.

 

Zac laughed, swimming faster.

 

Natalie swam faster too and grabbed ahold of him climbing onto his back.

 

"Oh no, you caught me" he laughed as she climbed on his back.

 

"Yes I did," she said as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"So what are you going to do with me?" He asked wrapping his arms around her legs.

 

"Umm kiss your cheek," she said as she laughed and kissed his cheek.

 

Zac laughed, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

 

"You are a meanie but I love you anyway," she said as kissed his cheek again.

 

"That's good to know" he said then pouted "So are you."

 

"How am I meanie?" she asked laughing.

 

"You pushed me under" he said laughing some.

 

"Well I'm sorry," she said as she smiled. "It was just tempting though and I felt like doing it."

 

Zac laughed "It's ok baby, I was just joking" he said turning his head and pecking her lips.

 

"Love you too," she said as she smiled more. "MMM let's go home and shower..together," she said not even realizing she didn't say her home.She just said home.

 

Zac smiled and nodded "I'd like that" he said then raised his eyebrow."Home huh, so am I living there now?" He asked letting her off his back.

 

"If you want yes," she said as she smiled and got out after he let her off his back.

 

"I do want to" he smiled getting out after her.

 

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she reached for a towel.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah really, I like staying with you" he smiled grabbing a towel and drying off.

 

"I like having you stay with me," she said as she wrapped the towel around her and walked back to his car.

 

Zac smiled and walked with her to the car, unlocking the doors and getting in.

 

Getting in after he unlocked the doors she buckled up and waited for him to start the car up and drive home.

 

Zac started the car and pulled out, heading home.

 

She watched as he drove, "I'm afraid of Kate still," she said randomly.

 

"It'll be ok baby" he told her.

 

"I hope so," she said hoping Kate didn't go all crazy on them.

 

Zac nodded and pulled into the driveway, cutting the car off and getting out.

 

Natalie got out and ran to the porch. Opening the door she headed into the bathroom and dropped her towel as she bent over and turned the shower on.

 

Zac followed her inside and to the bathroom. He smirked and slapped her ass playfully when she bent over.

 

She jumped slightly when he slapped her ass, "Meanie," she said playfully as she took her bikini off then got in the shower and stepped under the water.

 

"You love it" he smirked and pulled off his trunks, getting in after her.

 

"Maybe I do," she said as she reached for the shampoo and washed her hair quickly.

 

"I think you do" he said grabbing the soap and washing his body.

 

She smirked and watched him as she rinsed off her hair.

 

He saw her smirk and he raised his eyebrow "What?"

 

"You are hot," she said as she winked at him.

 

Zac smirked "Thanks baby, so are you."

 

"Thanks," she said as she blushed.

 

"Welcome" he said winking at her.

 

She smirked when he winked at her, "I wanna do you in here," she said as she laughed.

 

Zac smirked and raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah," she said as she nodded and slowly reached out pulling him closer to her under the shower head.

 

Zac slid his arms around her waist when she pulled him closer "I think I'd like that" he said then leaned in and kissed her.

 

"Good," she said as she kissed him back.

 

Zac bit her bottom lip softly as he deepened the kiss.

 

She moaned into his mouth lightly and moved back against the wall as he deepened the kiss.

 

Zac backed her into the wall, sliding his hands over her hips as he kissed her deeply.

 

"I want you," she muttered into his mouth.

 

"Mm.. I want you too" he muttered moving his hips against hers.

 

She moaned and lifted her leg up some and let out a whimper. She wanted him inside of her. Her flesh was on fire for him.

 

Zac slid his hand over her thigh, holding her leg up as he slid into her with a moan.

 

"Oh yes," she muttered as she felt him inside of her.

 

"Mmm baby" he moaned, she felt so good.

 

"Ugh fuck yes," she moaned as she moved her hips slightly.

 

Zac moved his hips against hers, sucking softly at her neck.

 

She bit down on her lip and shivered slightly as he sucked on her neck softly.

 

Zac moaned, thrusting deeper into her as he lightly bit her neck.

 

"Oh mmm," she moaned as she felt him thrust deeper. Soon she picked up her pace and moved her hips faster.

 

"Shit" he moaned, moving his hips faster with hers as his nails dug into her skin lightly.

 

"Ahh close," she muttered feeling close already.

 

"M-me too" he muttered, feeling himself getting close.

 

Feeling her walls close in she orgasmed hard and screamed out his name.

 

Zac felt her walls close around him and he came hard "Fuck.. Natty" he cried out.

 

She smirked after he called out her name. Slowly she pulled away and looked in his eyes. She swore he got better everytime.

 

Zac looked back into her eyes and smirked, pecking her lips.

 

"I think you get better every time," she said pecking his lips back.

 

"So do you baby" he said smiling at her.

 

She smiled and slowly reached down turning the water off.

 

Zac got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying off and wrapping it around his waist.

 

Getting out Natalie grabbed a towel and dried off. Wrapping it around her she walked into her bedroom to change clothes.

 

Zac walked into the bedroom and pulled on some boxers and jeans, sliding a shirt over his head.

 

Quickly Natalie put on some panties then shorts. After putting them on she put on a bra and tank top as well.

 

"What do you want to do now baby?" He asked her.

 

"I don' know," she said as she shrugged. She was out of ideas.

 

"I should probably go talk to Kate about the divorce" he said, wanting to get it out of the way.

 

"Kay," she said nodding. "I hope it goes well."

 

"Me too, I'll be back soon" he said pecking her lips and pulling his damp hair back as he headed out to his car, getting in he drove to Kate's.He pulled into the driveway and got out, going to the door and knocking.

 

Hearing a knock on the door Kate sighed and went to answer it. Opening it she raised an eyebrow seeing Zac.

 

"We need to talk" he said looking at Kate when she opened the door.

 

"About?" she asked not moving to let him in. She didn't want to be slapped again.

 

Zac sighed "Can I come in?" He asked raising his eyebrow when she didn't move.

 

"As long as you promise not to slap me," she said as she bit her lip.

 

"I'm not going to slap you" he told her, biting his lip. "I'm sorry I did before" he said, feeling bad about it now.

 

"I bet you are," she said as she rolled her eyes and moved aside so he could come in.

 

"Well I wasn't at the time, but I shouldn't have done it" he said walking inside when she moved.

 

"Yeah you shouldn't have," she said as she shut the door behind him.

 

"Well you shouldn't have been a bitch" he said then shook his head "I didn't come here to fight with you again."

 

"Fine we won't fight," she said as she walked into the living room. "Why did you come?"

 

"I came to ask for a divorce" he said walking into the living room after her.

 

"Wow," she said shocked as she bit her lip. She hadn't expected that.

 

"Yeah" he said, biting his lip.

 

"What if I refuse to give you one?" she asked as she looked at him.

 

Zac raised his eyebrow "Why would you do that? You don't want me anymore."

 

"Because I love you," she said getting angry.

 

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have ran me off" he said. It was her fault he left in the first place.

 

"Yes I do," she said as she sighed. "And I was just being truthful."

 

"Well it's too late now" he said shaking his head.

 

"Oh really?" she asked as she laughed. "Don't tell me you've moved on that fast."

 

Zac shrugged "Maybe I did" he said, thinking it might not be a good idea to tell her about Natalie.

 

"With who?" she asked as she laughed more. "No one would want you as fat as you are..well besides me."

 

"Just someone" he said and glared at her "Damn it stop saying that."

 

"It's true you are," she said as she smiled when he glared at her.

 

"Well my girlfriend doesn't think so" he smirked.

 

She glared at him, "She is probably fat too," she said slightly bitter. "And I think you mean mistress."

 

Zac smirked more at the bitter tone in her voice. "Actually she has a sexy body, unlike you who has a body like a stick."

 

Kate glared more, "Actually my body is very sexy," she said as she clenched her teeth.

 

Zac shrugged "Not to me, maybe if started actually eating you would."

 

"I do eat just not fattening food," she said as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Maybe you should start" he smirked, knowing she was getting annoyed.

 

Kate rolled her eyes again, "Yeah whatever asshole," she said knowing he hated being called that.

 

Zac glared at her "You know I hate that, bitch" he said, knowing she hated when he called her that.

 

"And you know I hate being called that," she said as she crossed her arms.

 

Zac nodded "Yeah I know you do" he said.

 

"Well then don't call me that," she said as she sighed.

 

"Then don't call me an asshole" he told her.

 

"Fine I won't," she said as she pursed her lips.

 

"Then I won't call you a bitch" he said crossing his arms.

 

"Okay," she said watching him.

 

"Fine" he said looking at her.

 

"I'm still not giving you a divorce," Kate said looking down.

 

"Why? I don't want to be with you anymore Kate" he said.

 

"Because like I said I love you," she said as she bit her lip.

 

"Well I don't love you" he told her.

 

"Too bad. I refuse to give you up," she said as she looked back up.

 

Zac sighed "It won't stop me from cheating on you."

 

"I'll kill the person you're cheating on me with," she said sounding serious.

 

"You don't even know who she is" he said.

 

"I'll find out," she shrugged.

 

"You'll never get me back Kathryn" he said, knowing she hated being called by her full name.

 

"Don't call me Kathryn," she said as she sighed.

 

"Don't threaten my girlfriend" he said.

 

"But it is fun," she said as she laughed.

 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it's so fun" he rolled his eyes.

 

"It is," she shrugged and sat back in the couch.

 

Zac sighed as he sat in the chair "Just give me the divorce Kate."

 

"No," she said as she watched him sit down.

 

"You're never getting me back Kate. I don't want you back" he told her.

 

"You will," she said sounding sure.

 

"Yeah, when hell freezes over" he laughed.

 

"Funny," she said sarcastically.

 

"I thought so" he smirked.

 

She shook her head and yawned, "Whatever Zachary," she said as she stood up. "I'm going to bed. You just run off and fuck your little mistress,"she said before turning and going upstairs.

 

Zac watched her and he stood up "Fine I will, she's a lot better than you are anyway" he spat.

 

Kate glared and went into the bedroom. Sighing she laid down and soon fell asleep.

 

Zac left and got in his car, driving home. He pulled up and cut the car off, getting out and going inside. He walked into the bedroom and saw Natalie asleep. He quietly pulled off his shirt and jeans, climbing into bed beside her.

 

Feeling Zac climb in beside her she woke up slightly.

 

"Sorry I woke you baby, go back to sleep" he whispered, kissing her forehead as he slid his arms around her.

 

"Kay," she said as she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

 

Zac smiled and watched her sleep for a while before closing his eyes and drifting off.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking from a nightmare Natalie sat up with a jolt and looked around.

 

Zac felt Natalie sit up and he woke up, opening his eyes. "You ok baby?" He asked sitting up some.

 

She looked at him and breathed hard, "I had a bad dream," she said as she bit her lip.

 

He frowned "I'm sorry baby. What was it about?" He asked.

 

"You went back to Kate...and I killed myself," she said as she frowned and looked away from him.

 

"Baby, that's not going to happen" he said pulling her into a hug.

 

"You promise?" she asked as she hugged him back.

 

"I promise, I'm yours now" he told her, kissing her cheek.

 

"I'm glad you are mine now," she said as she smiled when he kissed her cheek.

 

He smiled and nodded "So am I baby."

 

She smiled more. She was too wide awake to go back to sleep now.

 

"Are you ok now?" He asked her.

 

"Yeah a lot better now," she said as she nodded.

 

He smiled "I'm glad baby."

 

She smiled and pecked his lips.

 

He smiled and pecked her lips back.

 

"I love you," she said as she looked in his eyes.

 

"I love you too baby" he said looking back into her eyes.

 

She grinned and slowly got out of bed. Going to the drawer she changed clothes, "Oh how did it go last night with Kate?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

Zac sighed "Not good. She said she wasn't giving me the divorce" he said getting up and putting his clothes on.

 

"Why?" she asked. Kate obviously didn't love Zac so why was she staying married to him.

 

"She said she still loved me" he said though he was surprised she still did.

 

"She knows how to show love real well," Natalie said sarcastically.

 

"Yeah, I told her she'd never get me back but she said she still wouldn't give up" he said.

 

Natalie rolled her eyes and sighed, "She is a bitch."

 

He nodded "Yeah I know."

 

Natalie ran a hand through her hair, "She scares me."

 

"Don't worry baby, I won't let her do anything to you" he told her.

 

"I'm glad," she said as she smiled. "You are my protector."

 

He smiled "Yes I am" he said walking over and pecking her lips. "I can't let anything happen to my love."

 

She pecked his lips back and smiled, "Good because if you did let something happen I would come back and haunt you," she replied back jokingly.

 

He laughed "I definitely don't want that."

 

"Didn't think so," she said as she laughed.

 

He smiled "So what do you want to do today baby?"

 

"How about a game of mini-putt putt golf," she said as she smirked. "I can beat your ass any day."

 

He smirked "You're on and we'll see about that."

 

She shrugged, "Loser gets to do whatever the winner wants during sex."

 

"Even more of a reason for me to beat you" he smirked and grabbed his keys, heading out to the car.

 

She laughed and followed him to the car.

 

He unlocked the door and got in.

 

Getting in the car she buckled up.

 

He started the car, driving to putt putt place.

 

She smiled and looked at him as he drove.

 

He glanced over at her and smiled before looking back at the road.

 

"You are gorgeous," she said as she blushed some.

 

He smiled "So are you baby" he said reaching over and taking her hand, squeezing it.

 

She smiled and squeezed his hand back, "You make me happy."

 

"You make me extremely happy" he smiled, pulling up at the place and cutting the car off.

 

She got out of the car and waited on him to get out.

 

He got out and walked over to her, taking her hand.

 

She took his hand and lead him to where they could get the putters and golf balls.

 

He paid for their game then got a putter and picked out a blue golf ball, waiting for her.

 

She picked out a putter and smiled choosing a red golf ball.

 

He smiled and headed to the first hole "You can go first baby" he told her.

 

"Kay," she said as she nodded. Laying the ball down she hit it and smirked as she got a hole in one.

 

He watched her then he took his turn, smirking as he made a hole in one too.

 

She looked at him and glared playfully.

 

He gave her an innocent look "What?"

 

"You know what," she said as she laughed and headed to the second hole.

 

He laughed, following her over to the next hole.

 

"You can go first here," she said as she looked at him.

 

"Ok" he said, putting his ball down and taking his turn, missing the hole. He frowned "Damn" he said, going over to where the ball was and hitting it again, knocking it in.

 

She watched him and shook her head. Laying her ball down she hit it and smirked getting another hole in one.

 

He glared at her playfully "You're evil" he said jokingly.

 

"I know I am," she said as she winked at him.

 

He laughed and moved to the next hole "You go first again."

 

She nodded and laid the ball down. Hitting it she missed and frowned. Going over she hit it and missed again. Sighing she hit it a third time and made it in.

 

He took his turn, getting another hole in one and he smirked.

 

After a few more holes Natalie sighed. She was now losing to Zac.

 

"Looks like I'm winning" he smirked before taking his turn and frowning as he missed it, finally making it after two tries "Damn I should keep my mouth shut."

 

"Yes you should," Natalie said as she laughed. Laying the ball down she smirked finally getting another hole in one.

 

He frowned as they went to the last hole, knowing he had to make it in the hole in two tries to beat her.

 

She watched him and bit her lip.

 

He took his turn, missing the hole three times before getting it in. "Ok so I officially hate putt putt now" he said pretending to be upset. He'd wanted to win but he really didn't care that much about it.

 

"Aww poor baby," she said as she smiled and hit the ball. She missed the first two times and finally got in the third time.

 

"Yeah yeah" he laughed, taking his putter back to the front. "So I guess you win."

 

"Nah we can say you won," she said as she smirked.

 

"Don't you want me to do whatever you tell me to?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

 

"Nah I'd rather have you tell me what to do," she said as she kissed his cheek.

 

He smirked and nodded "Ok then."

 

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "How bout we go home and you can tell me what to do?"

 

"Ok, let's go then" he said, leading her to the car.

 

She followed him to the car.

 

He let go of her hand, getting in.

 

She got in and smirked. She couldn't wait to get home.

 

He started the car and smirked, driving home.

 

She looked out the window and smiled as he drove.

 

He pulled into the driveway and cut the car off, getting out.

 

She got out and walked onto the porch.

 

He walked up to the porch and unlocked the door, going inside.

 

Going in she smiled and turned to look at him.

 

"Let's go upstairs" he smirked.

 

"Okay," she said as she nodded and headed upstairs.

 

He headed upstairs and into their bedroom, turning to her.

She smiled and looked at him.

 

He smirked "I want you to suck me off" he said before kissing her.

 

She smirked and kissed him back, "I'll do that...but I only have one request first," she muttered into his mouth.

 

"And what's that baby?" He muttered, biting her bottom lip softly.

 

"Talk dirty to me while I do it," she replied as she reached down and undid his jeans slowly.

 

He smirked and nodded "I can do that."

 

Natalie smirked and pushed his boxers and jeans off kissing him deeper.

 

He kissed her harder, sliding his tongue over her lips.

 

She moaned slightly and grabbed his cock with her hand pumping it some teasingly.

 

He groaned, his hips bucking some against her hand.

 

She smirked and bent down getting on her knees. Pumping him one last time she quickly put her mouth around his cock.

 

"Mmm fuck" he groaned, biting his lip, his fingers curling in her hair.

 

Moaning around him she moved her mouth slow on his cock.

 

"Mm yeah.. suck me baby" he muttered.

 

She moaned around him more when she heard him talking dirty to her. Hearing that made her go faster.

 

He moaned, his hips jerking some as she moved faster "Yeah.. you like it don't you baby" he breathed, his head dropping back some.

 

"Oh yeah," she moaned out and smirked as she moved her mouth away from his cock for awhile and pumped him again with her hand. After awhile she went back to sucking his cock.

 

"Mm more baby.. your mouth feels amazing" he groaned once she took his cock back into her mouth.

 

She heard him and took his cock deeper in her mouth as she stayed at a fast pace.

 

"Oh..so close baby" he muttered feeling himself getting so close to the edge.

 

She moaned and slowly slid her tongue down his shaft. She wanted to taste him badly.

 

He dropped his head back and moaned out her name as he came hard.

 

Swallowing him she smiled and moved away. Slowly she stood up.

 

He looked at her and smirked "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are at that?"

 

"Umm I don't think so," she said as she smiled and blushed some. She liked that he made her blush.

 

"Well you are definitely amazing" he said pecking her lips. "And I love it when you blush, it's so cute" he smiled.

 

She blushed more and pecked his lips, "That is nice to know."

 

He smiled "Now its your turn, tell me what you want me to do" he said, deciding it was only fair she she had really won.

 

She smirked, "I want you to fuck me while I'm tied down," she said as she kissed him. She had never told him she had a kinky side.

 

He smirked "Hmm someone is kinky" he said kissing her back.

 

"Yep I am," she said as she smirked and bit down on his lip.

 

"I love that" he smirked, backing her over to the bed.

 

"Really?" she asked as she fell back on the bed.

 

He nodded "Yeah really" he smiled and laid over her he kissed her again.

 

She kissed him back and slowly let a hand slid up and under his shirt.

 

He kicked his boxers and jeans off his legs, shivering some as her hand slid under his shirt.

 

She moaned some and slowly moved her hand down, letting it rest on his bare ass, "I have handcuffs in the drawer..very top drawer."

 

He smirked "Wow you really are kinky" he said pulling her shirt over her head.

 

"Told ya," she said as she laughed and shivered some when he pulled her shirt off and the cool air hit her skin.

 

"I think I like it" he smirked reaching around and unclasping her bra, sliding it off her.

 

She moaned and closed her eyes, "Tease," she muttered before biting her lip.

 

"You love it" he smirked before moving off the bed and walking over to the dresser, getting the handcuffs from the top drawer.

 

"Yes I do," she said as she watched him get the handcuffs.

 

He went back over to the bed, pulling her hands back and handcuffing them to the bed posts.

 

She smirked when he handcuffed her, "I like this," she said as she looked up at him.

 

He smirked "Oh yeah?" He asked as he moved back over her.

 

"Yeah," she said as she bit her lip when got back over her.

 

He leaned down and kissed her as he slid into her with a moan.

 

She kissed him back, moaning into his mouth when he slid into her.

 

He slid his hands over her hips as he started moving in and out of her.

 

She moaned more and slowly move her hips some, her wrists moved against the handcuffs as she bit her lip not wanting to moan too loud or she was sure her moan would be a scream.

 

He thrust deeper into her "Mmm you feel so good" he muttered, biting his lip.

 

"So do you," she muttered as she kept her hips with his movements her wrists moving against the handcuffs more.

 

He kissed her neck, sucking at the skin as his hips moved faster.

 

"Oh mm fuck Zac," she moaned out as he sucked on her neck.

 

He moaned, sucking harder at her skin, smirking as he left a mark.

 

"Did you mark me?" she asked as she smirked and bit her lip as she felt her orgasm getting close.

 

"Yeah" he breathed, thrusting harder into her as he felt himself getting close.

 

She smiled and orgasmed hard screaming out his name.

 

He felt her walls close around him and he moaned out her name as he came hard.

 

After he came she looked up at him and smirked, "Wow," she muttered breathless almost.

 

He smirked "That was hot" he breathed.

 

"Oh yeah it definitely was," she nodded and smiled. "The key to the handcuffs is in the same drawer."

 

He nodded and pecked her lips before moving off her, going over and getting the key. He went back over and unlocked the cuffs, taking the off her wrists.

 

She smiled and moved her hands down after she had the handcuffs off. Her wrists were a little red and she smirked. She knew they would stay red for awhile.

 

He went over and put the handcuffs back in the drawer with the key and he went back over to the bed. He took her hands and kissed her wrists where they were red.

 

She watched as he kissed her wrists, "You're sweet," she said as she smiled big.

 

He smiled "It's only because I love you" he said leaning over and pecking her lips.

 

She pecked his lips back, "Well I'm glad you love me," she said as she pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Because I love you too."

 

He smiled "I'm glad you do baby."

 

She yawned slightly.

 

"Sleepy baby?" He asked seeing her yawn.

 

"Some yes," she said as she nodded.

 

"Then let's sleep" he said getting into the bed.

 

"Kay," she said as she snuggled into him once he got in the bed.

 

He kissed her forehead, sliding his arms around her "Night baby" he said closing his eyes and drifting off.

 

"Night," she said as she drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Zac stirred some in his sleep and rolled onto his back as he started snoring.

 

Waking up Natalie opened her eyes and heard Zac snoring.

 

He stirred more and woke up, opening his eyes.

 

She watched him woke up, "Finally," she said playfully.

 

"What?" He asked giving her a confused look.

 

"You snore," she said as she laughed.

 

"Oh sorry" he laughed, remembering several times when Kate had woke him up because he was snoring so loud.

 

"It is okay," she said as she laughed. "But you snore louder than anyone I know."

 

"I've been told that" he laughed, stretching some.

 

"By Kate?" she asked as she sat up and watched him stretch.

 

"Yeah and pretty much anyone that's ever been around me when I'm sleeping" he said sitting up.

 

She laughed more, "Then you must have heard it from alot of people," she said as she smiled at him.

 

He nodded "Quite a few yeah" he laughed.

 

"Aww well I'll survive with your snoring I guess," she said jokingly.

 

"Well I sure hope so" he said pecking her lips then getting up, going over and pulling out some clothes to put on.

 

She smiled and slowly got out of bed. Going to her closet she chose and outfit and put it on. "So about Kate not giving you that divorce....maybe I could convince her too."

 

He got dressed and raised his eyebrow "Oh really? How?"

 

"I don't know...I could talk to her and maybe get through to her," she said shrugging.

 

"I don't know if that's a good idea" he said biting his lip.

 

"Why?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well for one she doesn't know I'm with you and she said she would kill the person I was cheating on her with" he said remembering what she had said.

 

"Oh," she said as she bit her lip.

 

"I was afraid to tell her it was too, I don't want anything happening to you baby" he said walking over and sliding his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

 

"I'm glad you didn't tell her," she said leaning into his arms. She was afraid now that she knew Kate said she would kill whoever Zac was cheating with.

 

"I could go and try talking to her again" he said, knowing if he did beg her enough about it then she would probably eventually cave.

 

"You sure?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow again.

 

He nodded then shrugged "Yeah, I mean it can't hurt right?"

 

"No it can't," she said shaking her head.

 

"I'll be back soon baby" he said pecking her lips. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," she said pecking his lips back.

 

He smiled and grabbed his keys, heading out to the car and getting in, driving to Kate's.

 

Natalie watched as he left and soon headed downstairs to make breakfast for herself.

 

Zac pulled up at Kate's and got out, going to the door he knocked.

 

Hearing a knock at the door Kate sighed and left the kitchen. She had just got done with breakfast. Opening the door she was surprised to see Zac.

 

He looked up as Kate opened the door. "Hey."

 

"Hi," she said as she moved aside so he could come in. "Come back to your senses and realize you do love me?"

 

"No and that's not happening ever. I came back to get the divorce" he said walking inside.

 

"And that is not happening ever," she said shutting the door as he came inside.

 

"Damn it Kate why can't you just let me go? I'm never coming back to you" he told her.

 

"Because I know one day you will come back," she said as she went upstairs to change clothes.

 

"Like I said before, when hell freezes over" he said following her upstairs, annoyed that she left while he was talking to her.

 

"Well that should be soon," she said as she entered the bedroom and walked over to the closet getting some clothes.

 

"Not really, I'm thinking more like never" he said following her into the bedroom. "I'm actually happy now and I'm not an asshole to everyone like I was when I was with you."

 

"They made you asshole not me," she said changing into her clothes. "And I doubt you are happy truly."

 

"No you did" he said and looked away when she changed. "Oh I am, happier than I ever was with you."

 

"Oh please no one can make you as happy as I did," she said glaring when he looked away.

 

He laughed "Oh yeah because you made me so happy" he said sarcastically then saw her glare when he looked back at her. "What?"

 

"You didn't have to look away," she said as she walked over to him and ran a finger down his cheek. "And I did make you happy before you found that damn note the ugly little witch wrote."

 

"Well I wasn't going to watch you change" he said moving away from her touch. "No you didn't, I just thought I was happy and stop talking about Natalie like that."

 

"Why do you care how I talk about Natalie?" she asked as she looked at him skeptically. "And you've seen me nude before."

 

"Because she didn't do anything to you so you shouldn't be such a bitch to her" he said. "Yeah when we were together, I don't want to now."

 

"But you know you like seeing me nude," she said as she touched his cheek again. "She did do something to me..she loved you."

 

"I did but I don't now" he said shaking his head. "That's still no reason for you to be like that."

 

"Yes it is a reason for me to be like that," she said nodding. "Also if you hadn't read the letter she wrote you would still be with me."

 

"Not necessarily" he said shrugging.

 

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

"The note wasn't the only reason I left you, my family didn't want anything to do with me anymore because of the way you changed me" he told her.

 

"Yeah well your family are assholes," she said honestly.

 

He glared at her "No they're not."

 

"Yes they are," she nodded as she saw him glare.

 

"Don't make me slap you again" he warned her.

 

"Oh are you my father now," she said sarcastically.

 

"I'm serious Kathryn, drop it" he told her.

 

She sighed when he called her Kathryn, "Oh please Zachary when did you start caring about what your family thought."

 

"When I realized I was loosing them because of you" he said honestly.

 

"Well that would have been their fault," she said as she looked at him.

 

"No it would have been your fault" he said looking back at her.

 

"No it wouldn't have," she said refusing to be blamed for his families stupidity.

 

"Yes it would have" he argued back.

 

"How?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

 

"Because of how you changed me" he said.

 

"But just because I changed you doesn't mean they had to push you away," she said as she sighed. "That was their own doing."

 

He sighed, shaking his head "Whatever Kate."

 

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

 

He walked over and sat beside her "Kate just give me the divorce" he said looking at her.

 

"Why? So you can be happy and I can be miserable?" She asked as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

 

He sighed "You'll be miserable either way because I won't be with you."

 

"I love you," she said as she felt tears come to her eyes.

 

He frowned "Kate please don't cry" he said, feeling bad now for upsetting her.

 

She frowned and hugged him back.

 

He bit his lip, not really knowing what to say.

 

She sighed and pulled away, "Please...just come back."

 

"I can't Kate" he shook his head.

 

She sighed and looked down crying more.

 

He frowned "Please don't cry Katie" he said wiping her tears away softly.

 

"I wish I wasn't," she said sadly. She hardly ever cried.

 

"So do I" he said. He hated it when she cried though it wasn't often she did.

 

She sighed and looked up, "I just want us to be happy together..again."

 

"We can't.. we're just not meant to be together" he said looking at her.

 

"You don't know that," she said looking back at him.

 

"Well if we were then we'd still be together" he told her.

 

"No..some people break up and come back together," she said as she bit her lip.

 

"I don't think that's going to happen here" he said.

 

"Never know," she shrugged. She was sad but she wasn't ready to give into her crumbling marriage just yet.

 

"Yeah I guess" he sighed, thought he knew he'd never go back to her.

 

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I just want my marriage to last..I mean we've only been married a year," she asked wondering if he even knew he left her the day before their anniversary.

 

He sighed "I know.. it was a year the day after I left" he said looking down. He had never wanted to get a divorce, but now he did.

 

"I never wanted this Zac...and I won't let it happen," she said trying not to cry again.

 

"I didn't want it either, but it's happening" he said biting his lip.

 

"But we can stop it," she said taking his hand.

 

"We'll just end up the same way again" he said looking at their hands, knowing it would happen again.

 

"You don't know that," she said as she squeezed his hand.

 

"I have a good feeling about it" he said softly.

 

She looked down at their hands and then slowly looked up and leaned in kissing him.

 

He froze for a minute before kissing her back.

 

She kissed him more and slowly moved in closer.

 

He slid his arm around her, kissing her more.

 

She slowly pulled away and looked at him, "Please..just give me one more chance," she said as she made eye contact with him. "I'll do better."

 

He sighed "It won't work Kate."

 

"If I change it will," she said as she looked down.

 

"Yeah if, I can't leave the woman I love now on an if" he said, not even sure if she was capable of changing.

 

"Yes you can," she said nodding.

 

"I'm not sure" he shook his head.

 

"That you can leave this woman your with or that I can change?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Both really" he said biting his lip.

 

"I can change and you can leave whoever this woman is," she said seeing him bite his lip.

 

"I can't take the chance that you might not change" he said looking at her.

 

"This marriage is worth that chance," she said as she looked at him and ran a hand through her hair.

 

"I'm not so sure of that" he said, knowing his family would still turn their back on him if he did go back to her.

 

"Please," she said as she frowned.

 

He sighed, biting his lip. He didn't want to hurt Natalie but he didn't know what to do.

 

She leaned in and kissed him again.

 

He kissed her back slowly.

 

She slowly pulled away, "Go tell this woman you wanna give your marriage another try."

 

"I.. ok" he said softly, not sure he was making the right choice.

 

She smiled some. She was glad he had chose her because she did want to try to stop their marriage from crumbling.

 

He sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

 

"Hurry back," she said as she bit her lip. "We have a lot of catching up to do hottie," she said not insulting him for the first time in awhile.

He nodded and got up, leaving the room and going out to the car. He got in driving back to Natalie's, not sure how he was going to tell her.

 

Natalie stood in the kitchen and smiled as she did dishes. She hoped Zac was still alive because he seemed to be taking forever getting back.

 

Zac pulled up and cut the car off, going inside. "Natalie?" He called as he walked in.

 

"In the kitchen," she said grinning. She was glad to hear his voice.

 

He walked into the kitchen, biting his lip. "We need to talk."

 

She saw his face and raised her eyebrow, "Okay," she said somewhat nervous.

 

He took her hand, leaning her out to the living room and sitting her down on the couch. "You know how much I love you right?" He asked looking at her.

 

"Yeah," she said as she nodded and bit her lip. "Because I love you just as much."

 

He nodded "And I never wanted to hurt you.. but I think I should give my marriage another try" he said softly, almost whispering as he looked down.

 

She heard him and sighed as felt her heartbreak. She was speechless and didn't know what to say.

 

"I'm so sorry Natalie" he said looking back up at her.

 

"No you're not," she said as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen and getting back to the dishes.

 

He sighed, getting up and going into the kitchen "Yes I am, I never intended to go back to her, but something is telling me to give it one more chance."

 

"Your dick," she said bitterly as she fought back tears. Looking down she tried to concentrate on the dishes.

 

"That's the last thing I'm thinking about" he said shaking his head. "She said she'll change and I want to see if she really can or not."

 

"So you decide to hurt me in the process," she said as she felt a few tears escape against her will. Looking up she walked over to him and pulled on his shirt kissing him hard.

 

"I didn't m.." he started but was cut off by her lips against his own and he kissed her back.

 

She kissed him more and backed him up against a wall.

 

He kissed her harder, his hands sliding over her hips.

 

She moaned and kissed him just as hard, her hips lightly grinding into his.

 

He moaned, biting her bottom lip as his hips ground back against hers.

 

"Fuck me," she said into his mouth as she pulled on his shirt roughly wanting it off.

 

He backed her over against the counter, pulling his shirt off then removing hers as well.

 

She moaned again and reached behind her undoing her bra.

 

He let her bra slide off and he reached down, unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them off with her panties.

 

Kate sighed. Getting bored waiting for Zac she decided to go visit Natalie. She wanted to start changing by making amends with her. Getting in her car she bit her lip and drove to Natalie's. Parking she raised her eyebrow seeing Zac's car. Getting out she knocked on the door.

 

Natalie heard a knock at her door and she sighed as she pulled away and rolled her eyes. She hated that they got interrupted.

 

"Ignore it" he said kissing her again. She had him so worked up, he wanted her bad.

 

Kate sighed and bit her lip. Not hearing an answer she wondered if Natalie left the door unlocked. She always used to do that back in Georgia. Trying the door she smirked when it opened. Slowly she walked inside staying quiet.

 

"Kay," Natalie said as she kissed him again and reached down undoing his jeans. Sliding them off with his boxers she moved up onto the counter and wrapped her legs around him, "Fuck my pussy hard," she demanded into his mouth.

 

He groaned at her words and he kissed her harder as he thrust deep into her with a moan, his hands gripping her hips.

 

Kate heard noises in the kitchen and went towards it. Getting to the opening of the kitchen she felt her eyes get huge at the sight as she stood there frozen at the sight. Her anger soon coming to the surface.

 

Natalie moaned when she felt him thrust deep into her. Kissing him back just as hard she slammed her hips into his and began to move on him hard and fast her breasts bouncing slightly.

 

"Mmm fuck" he moaned thrusting harder into her, his nails digging lightly into her skin as he dropped his lips to her neck, sucking hard at the skin.

 

Kate bit her lip and had to look down.

 

Natalie groaned and tilted her head as he sucked on her neck. Seeing Kate she smirked and decided to stay quiet. She wanted to pay Kate back and have her suffer through watching them, "You feel so fucking amazing," she muttered as she closed her eyes and moved harder, shivering slightly at his nails in her skin.

 

"Ugh.. so do you baby" he muttered, his breathing picking up as he moved his hips faster, moaning more "mmm Natty."

 

Kate felt tears come to her eyes and she looked back up. She wished she could move but she couldn't.

 

Natalie moaned as her breathing and heart rate both got faster, "I'm so close...I'm gonna orgasm..talk dirty to me," she moaned as she dug her nails into his back. She knew if he talked dirty to her that would make her orgasm faster. "I want my zaccy to talk dirty to me."

 

Zac gasped, arching some as her nails dug into his skin. "Fuck.. I love the way your pussy feels.. you're always so wet for me baby" he muttered, thrusting harder into her, knowing he was right on the edge.

 

Kate listened to them and cried more.

 

"Oh...you make me this wet hot ass," she moaned out and felt her walls close in around him. "Ahh...shit Zachary," she muttered orgasming.

 

Zac felt her walls close around him and he cried out as he came "Fuck.. Natalie."

 

Kate swallowed a lump and closed her eyes after they had both reached their breaking points and finished.

 

Natalie smiled and opened her eyes, "You...are amazing," she said as she pulled away. Looking over at the door she saw Kate still their and smirked again.

 

"So are you" he breathed then saw her looking over his shoulder. He turned his head and his eyes widened seeing Kate "Shit."

 

Kate heard Zac say shit and she knew she had been seen. Opening her eyes she looked at both of them, "I hate you both," she said bitterly. Trying to move she was glad she could. Slowly she moved away from the kitchen some and headed into the living room.

 

Natalie smirked as she watched Kate's reaction. Kate deserved to be hurt for once.

 

He pulled away and pulled his boxers and jeans back up. "I can't believe you did that Natalie" he said before going into the living room. "Katie wait" he said grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for that to happen."

 

"Yeah well it did happen," Kate said as she pulled her arm away from Zac's hand. "Don't touch me after you laid hands on that skank," she said referring to Natalie.

 

Natalie frowned and moved from the counter. Dressing quickly she walked into the living room and heard the last part of what Zac said. She looked down feeling somewhat hurt. She just wanted Zac not to go back to Kate and she had been glad Kate saw them...because Kate got her karma for all the things she had done through the years to her.

 

He sighed "I thought you were going to change Kate, that's not changing" he said when she called Natalie a skank.

 

"Oh then what am I supposed to call her after finding her screwing my husband," she said as she looked at him and sighed. "After she made me watch it I am supposed to be nice to her."

 

Natalie bit her lip and stayed silent as she listened to them.

 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair "I don't know" he said, now not knowing what to do.

 

"I know what you need to do...you need to chose who you want," Kate said sadly as she walked to the door. "I'll be in the car if you chose me," she said as she walked outside and headed to her car and got in.

 

Natalie sighed and watched as Kate headed outside, "I'm sorry," she said softly as she turned and headed into her room. She knew Zac would probably go back with Kate and she'd lose the one person who made her whole.

 

He watched Kate go outside and Natalie go upstairs and he sighed, getting his shirt and pulling in on as he sat on the couch. After thinking everything over, he got up and walked outside going over to Kate's car.

 

Kate watched as Zac walked to her car. She bit her lip and unlocked the doors so he could get in.

 

He opened the door and got in the passengers side, biting his lip.

 

She watched him and raised her eyebrow.

 

"Kate.. I'm sorry but I choose Natalie" he said looking over at her.

 

She sighed and looked down, "Why her?" she asked as she stayed looking down.

 

"Because I love her" he said honestly.

 

She closed her eyes and nodded.

 

"I'm sorry Katie" he said biting his lip.

 

"Whatever Zac..just go back to her," she said sadly as she ran a hand through her hair and opened her eyes.

 

He nodded and slowly got out of the car, looking back at her before going back inside.

 

Kate sighed and started the car up. Backing out she cried as she drove home.

 

He walked upstairs, going into the bedroom "Natalie?"

 

Hearing Zac Natalie sat up and looked over at him.It was apparent she had been crying.

 

He frowned seeing she had been crying and he walked over, sitting on the bed. "I made my choice" he said looking at her.

 

"And it's Kate," she said knowing he would probably say that.

 

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

 

"Because you were gonna go back to her before we fucked in the kitchen..and also because I was a bitch and made her watch us," she said as she bit her lip.

 

He nodded "Well I didn't choose her.. I chose you" he told her.

 

"Really?" she asked as she smiled.

 

He nodded "Yeah really" he said smiling.

 

She smiled more and pecked his lips, "I'm sorry I had a bitchy moment and made her watch."

 

"It's ok, she deserved it for the way she treated you" he said pecking her lips back.

 

Natalie smiled and looked at him, "I love you so much."

 

He smiled "I love you too baby, so much."

 

She smiled more and grabbed his hand, "Don't ever leave me."

 

"I won't, I'm sorry I was going to" he said lacing their fingers together.

 

"It's okay though because you didn't," she said as she looked at their fingers laced together.

 

"I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad you attacked me like that, I think it knocked some sense into me" he laughed some.

 

She laughed and smirked, "I knew it would," she said as she kissed his cheek. "And well..I couldn't help attacking you like that. You are way too hot."

 

He smirked "And you know I can't resist that sexy body of yours" he said kissing her forehead.

 

She blushed slightly and grinned when he kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you can't resist it because I would have been sad had you turned me down."

 

"I could never turn you down baby" he told her.

 

"I'm glad," she said as she smiled and yawned.

 

He smiled "Let's go to bed baby, it's been a long day" he said yawning.

 

"Yes it has," she said as she yawned and laid down, pulling him with her.

 

He laid beside her, sliding his arms around her and closing his eyes. "Night baby" he said closing his eyes and drifting off.

 

"Night," she said as she drifted off.


End file.
